Chat Commands (Dot Commands)
Introduction Chat commands have been added to the module to enable certain commands or options to be changed bythe player without having to activate an item. To make them work. You type them as is in your chat window (Yes, it's a dot preceding the command). You can also add them to one of your quickbar by assigning a chat command. .pvp Command #'.pvp full' - Sets your PvP Mode to full damage #'.pvp subdual' - Sets your PvP Mode to subdual #'.pvp sparring' - Sets your PvP Mode to sparring #'.pvp beatdown' - Sets your PvP Mode to beatdown #'.hostile all' - Sets everyone on the server to hostile, except party members #'.hostile none' - Sets everyone on the server back to friendly #'.hostile "Character Name"' - Sets this particular character to hostile Utility Commands #'.track' - performs the ranger unique tracking action. Using the tracking dot command allows a player to track without breaking stealth. #'.recall' - Recalls your companions to your location - i.e. if they're stuck on the other side of a doorway, type in .recall to get them to jump to you. Won't work in combat. #'.escape' - Works only if you are tied up. Lets you make an escape attempt to free yourself. A forced emote informs everyone if you succeeded or failed. If you can't make an escape attempt, a floating text informs you in how long you can. #'.ws '' - to select your wildshape. Selecting an invalid option in this manner will result in becoming a brown bear. See wildshape for a list of possible options. .poison Command You must first target a poison vial with your PC mode switch (this causes you to unstealth, so do it when you log in or before you need to use the poison). This interfere with the use of summoning reagents, but I suppose not many people will use poison and summons at the same time! #.poison''' - Will apply the last poison vial you targeted with your PC switch on the weapon you specify. The weapon must be equiped while you apply the poison. By default, it targets the right hand weapon. Adding a location will allow you to target other weapons. The main advantage of this is that it should not break stealth while you coat your weapon. #'.poison left' applies it on the left hand weapon #'.poison arrow' applies it on your arrows #'.poison bullet' applies it on your sling bullet #'.poison bolt '''applies it on your bolts You must have the item you want to apply the poison on equipped when you use the command. As with many aspects of CoA, to fully explore the facilities of poisoning, you should consider seeking another ''character in game who is more experienced in the art of poisoning and be mentored or coached by them. Sending System Commands #'.sending "''Message"' - Stores a sending message as a temporary variable on your character. Indicating your success, you will receive a notification indication the text in your sending. No quotes are required round your message. #'.send''' - Makes a city-wide sending. The sending content is obviously the text stored with the .sending command. It only works if the following conditions are met. You are within ten meters of a magical sender. You have 20 gp on you to pay for the sending Scribing Commands - updated 6/23/2017 #T# -For setting a Title. #W# -For Writing a message. #E# -Enter. Like using the Enter Key. Just speak the command and then use the Quill Pen on the target. #C#text -For Copying a description. #C#all -For Copying a name and description. #S# -For creating a custom Seal on a letter. #R# -Reverse, for undoing your last description update. In case you forget to add a space or something. #F# -To set an item as finished, once set it can no longer be edited.